


Supercorp 3 "Again"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Soulmate to destiny
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor
Kudos: 4





	Supercorp 3 "Again"

**Author's Note:**

> just trying to make a good one but please, i think i made it differently.  
> Peace everyone

Kara's assignment was'nt easy.  
How can she put any words to describe this beautiful person if, people has to judge her.  
She needs to see Lena, whatever it takes.  
They must talked of what really happened to those letters she sent. What really happened to her?  
And chances are in, she attended on LCorp relaunching even she was not invited. She wants to see Lena even in a distance.  
At the event, people are waiting for the last of the Luthors.  
A minute later she arrived.  
She was mesmerize. She seemed the same, the way she look but something was'nt right.  
In the middle of the speech, there was an explusion again.  
People are running around to escape. Thank god, Clark was there.  
"Superman???…" Kara were surprise. She changed also to Supergirl to help.  
Lena was threatened by the guards but died too. They were shot by an unknown man. Until she was alone. She entered the Lcorp Building and headed for Helipod. There she followed and tried to shoot. When Kara saw it, she helped it. She used her Laser to charge heavy objects to his followers. Later, had just flown her helicopter but hit her pilot and made her friend's life in danger.  
Kara flew to rescue Lena. She landed the helicopter. Here, Lena was taken aback. She saw Supergirl.  
"What's going on? Who are you?"  
"Don't worry, you're safe now."  
While Superman was repairing and preventing the fire from exploding and the spread of the debree. The people, the media and the police are growing.  
On the next day.  
Clark and Kara meet again to find out what really happened at LCorp Launching the other day. Clark noticed that Kara was restless and nervous.  
"Kara, you're okay. It looks like you drink coffee to much." Kara smiled and replied.  
"You know Clark I'm not ready to see Lena. But I have to do that."  
"Whatever it is. Take your side first."  
"Sure".  
Upon arriving at Lena's office. There, the world seemed to stop. She saw another Lena, a sophisticated woman.  
A woman of protest but she could see sadness in her eyes.  
"Goodday Ms. Luthor. Clark Kent from Daily Planet ...."  
"I know you Mr. Kent. Did you come here to investigate me? Look, I'm in a bad mood."  
"But Superman and Supergirl saved you ..."  
"Do I know you, I haven't seen you on the list"  
"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers.  
She paused and looked at Kara. And she seemed to deny that they would meet.  
"But I'm not a reporter. I just came to see you."  
"Okay, good to see you Ms. Danvers. So, how, all my secretary will be given whatever you need. Please excuse me, I'm still going in a meeting."  
A few hours later, Clark noticed her getting mad. She always remembers what Lena said.  
"Kara, are you okay? It looks like the depth of your mind."  
"She's changed. She's was'nt like that before."  
"Well, sometimes people change."  
"No Clark, she's not what you think she is. I always wrote to her back then. I don't know what happened. Why is she like that. "  
"Kara, I used to think Lex was nice too, he was helping me with everything I needed. When someone try bought our farm, he made a way to fix it. But one day, everything changed, be careful. You don't know them yet.

When night came, Kara returned from their lonely apartment. She went straight to her room and wept. Alex saw it and went to see her. She hugged her and asked.  
"Is something wrong, Kara?"  
"We've met Alex, and you're right, she's changed." She embraced it.  
"Kara, you have to accept that whatever happened. Maybe she has a problem too. Or she just, a lot of problems."  
The next day, Lena visits Mother in jail. It has flowers and is good news. But as usual, it didn't impress Lena. "Lena, our company had an advance and a high priority. Why would you do that?  
"I'm doing everything I can to get people's confidence back."  
"We don't need them. They need us. We can make drugs and sell them. Not giving them."  
"Why are you so upset?"  
"You don't know Lena, you're too soft."  
"Then you are trying to kill me, is'nt??"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"People can do that for no reason. Or even Superman." "So, you think i can do that to you? I love you Lena. You are the only daughter that i have. I maybe rude, but i can do all things to protect my family."  
"Protect your family? or protect your plans? I was never existed, in your eyes, i was like somebody else. You have taken all of mine."  
"I dont take anything from you. You did. You are trying to convince people that you are better than anyone but you forgot how. I was, once like you. The Luthor family build me. Thats why im gonna build you. But you see."  
"Kara Danvers met me in Lcorp this morning. And she was there to see me. I dont know whats going on anymore."  
"Did she tell you something?"  
"Nothing. I accept it. She is just like everyone else. She is a weak creature. I thought she was a friend. I treated her as no different. "  
"I tell you Lena. They're all opportunists."  
From what Lena heard, something still bothered her. She saw Kara's face as if something was wrong.

Days later, they seem to be meeting destiny. Anywhere and in any way. It was Kara's break and she passed the bookstore. But that day, Lena Luthor shut it down because she bought books. It just became exclusive to her. She was about to go in but her bodyguard blocked her, and Lena saw them.  
"What's going on here?"  
Her bodyguard replied, "Someone wants to come in." "You're going to get in."  
"But ....?"  
"Did you hear me, would you let her in? Or would you lose your job?"  
"Yes, Ms. Luthor. Ms ... come on in."  
Inside, they had a chance to talk.  
"Did you receive the letters?" Kara asked her, excited as she wants to embraced her.  
"Yes there is, but it's still no good. I was hoping you would go to the lake but sunset came. I didn't see Kara Danvers there."  
"That's not true. I went there, you are not there. I wrote you everyday. Your guard always accepts it."  
"I didn't know if you were telling the truth. But you broke my heart. You're the only person who has been good to me, but then i was wrong."  
"No, Lena. I dont know what happened. But please, let me explain. I never ever forget you."  
"Did you, sometimes…. look for me?"  
Kara couldn't answer, Lena and her bodyguards left. "Lena, i love you Lena so ...."  
If Kara can say it all but she has to protect her especially.  
That night, Alex and Maggie even prepared a lot of food and had no appetite.  
"Does that look too deep?", Asked Maggie.  
"Alex, Maggie, I have something to say. But promise me you won't be judged." And Alex had reached her limit. "Here we go again..."  
"Alex, I can't hide it anymore. A lot has happened. I don't want to go further." Alex looked at Kara.  
"If it's just Lena Luthor, you better forget everything. It's not going to be you and her. Yesterday, you didn't really understand everything."  
Maggie welcomed them,  
"Wait a minute, Alex, just think of her feelings. If she likes Lena. Leave her alone. Then have you forgotten, you're just like, I mean, we're .. so please."  
"It's okay Maggie, tell me, if they are. And she'll find out that Kara is Supergirl. It'll only cause more trouble." Maggie looked surprised and laughed.  
"You ,,, are you Supergirl? Well, I know you don't have to worry. It's really weird when you wear a glasses."  
That's annoying to both. "Maggie ?!"  
"I'm sorry. But I can't imagine a Luthor and a Kryptonian. How could they ever agree?"  
But Kara still defends Lena.  
"She's not like that. She's kind, she's different from her blood."  
"Kara, if you really like her, are you ready for things to happen. Luthor is no joke. Remember, they still haven't brought Dad back. But when something happens to him. I can't forgive them."

And there, Kara gathered strength. She needs to get close to Lena again, it's not too late.  
The next morning, she decided to start her assignment with Cat. As she enters her office, and there she caught Lena sitting and waiting for her.  
"Ms. Danvers, it seems like I am the reason why you came here. Or you just went astray."  
"Lena,"  
"Lena ??? So some kind of "Personal"? Okay, then i let you explain. As usual, can I do something?"  
"I love you"  
Lena paused and smiled.  
"I've heard that Kara before. And I've forgotten that for a long time. I hope that one day you will show up but…..." "Lillian and Lex have banned me. They turned you away from me."  
"And you haven't done anything there yet? Kara, you are smart, I was mad because a lot of people loved you so much. And I am so alone and forgotten."  
Kara quickly grabbed her and kiss her.  
She woke up to the fact that she still loved her. And she can still make up for anything bad that happened. She's just a human being and she can't control it.  
Lena couldn't speak. She just embraced it. Soon someone entered the door carrying flowers.  
"Holy Mary Mother of God. Get a room."  
They stopped and organized themselves. Lena calmed down and spoke.  
"Lex .. what are you doing here?"  
"Why can't I visit you, my dear sister? It looks like you met Kara Danvers."  
Kara felt ashamed but had to calm down.  
"Just letting you know, that Im out of jail. And i bought flowers for you."  
That night, at the Danvers apartment. Alex and Maggie were just staring at the starving Kara.  
"One night, you almost didn't want to eat, now you're just as hungry."  
"No, I'm fine. Just a little hungry."  
"What happened to you?", Asked Maggie as she gave her water.  
"Lena and I are okay."  
Alex was shocked to hear that.  
"Kara? !!"  
Kara explained everything. While Kara was happy with what had happened.  
Lena is worried too. Lex had them at the table one hour, but neither of them wanted to eat. Lex spoke to the sister.  
"Lena, haven't you been learned yet ??"  
"I love her."  
"We are there, dear, but Lena, Lena. Do you think it will please Mom and soon she will be free again. What she will see. Lena, me, I sacrifice for you and for the family. But you, for Kara Danvers??…., use your brain instead. It's not your thing and another, she'll just be a hindrance to our plans.

Since Kara and Lena met, things have changed. Kara works with Alex, Winn and James. But because of this concern, he is unable to keep up with work and personal life. One day, while Kara was happy to come to the DEO, it was not good to meet her. People are upset because  
there was a group of terrorists spread over the City. They are the Anti-Alien Movement. They want the Aliens to disappear by planting bombs. Instead of being saved by Supergirl, the Luthor camp preceded it. That Alex hated so much, she couldn't face Kara. Seems like she wants to get angry but should she? Should people rely on other creatures.  
"You saw what happened Kara? Are you happy?"  
And she walked out.  
So Eliza talked to the children.  
"Alex, as an older sister, you shouldn't blame Kara. Whatever happens, you have to work together to get everything done. Kara, you want to be Supergirl. You want to emulate Clark but can you? As a Supergirl, you're one a good model for all. Because the chaos has been fixed. Lillian will be granted parole. She can come out anytime from now. So we have to be careful. "  
The two didn't talk until they got home. Alex sat silently while drinking wine.  
Kara, in turn, made a way to make them feel welcome. She offered Alex a pizza. And that time, she didn't deny it. Kara hugged the sister.  
"I'm sorry, sorry I was so selfish. I didn't realize I hurt you. And I'm not happy if you get mad at me. I love you more than Lena. She kissed it with a deaf ear. And they forgive each other. Alex cried a bit.  
"I love you too."  
"So…. were okay now….."  
"Yeah, just little more wine."

To be continued…….


End file.
